Bad Girls
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Pansy Parkinson era uma garota má. UA.


**N.A.:** Primeiro femmeslash desta que vos fala, portanto, peguem leve comigo. Esta fanfic foi escrita para o projeto Love, Sex and Magic do Fórum **Voldemort Day**. Eu adorei escrever com elas, então podem esperar mais hehehe.

 **AVISO:** femmeslash, ou seja, amor entre garotas, se não gosta, não leia, e se isso te ofende, já ta na hora de perceber que não é da sua conta quem o coleguinha ou a coleguinha decide beijar e afins, fica a dica.

 **Disclaimer:** Você percebe que não é meu pela falta de representatividade LGBT naquela obra, mas ainda te amo, beijo JK.

Os trechos que estão em negrito são da música Video Games da Lana Del Rey.

Não foi betada, então perdão por qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado passar.

* * *

Ela estava lá novamente, mesmo depois de ter prometido a si mesma que não voltaria àquele lugar, aparentemente, seu autocontrole era uma vergonha, pensou consigo mesma enquanto se resignava a puxar uma banqueta do bar e se sentar de frente para o palco iluminado e preparado à espera da chegada _dela_. A coisa toda era tão terrivelmente frustrante, Hermione nem mesmo sabia o nome dela, mas ainda assim não conseguia se impedir de vir ali toda sexta a noite apenas para ouvir aquela voz que lhe roubava o sono. Seria hipocrisia de sua parte dizer que era apenas a voz da cantora que lhe roubava o sono, na verdade, era tudo sobre ela, a pele feito porcelana, tão pálida e delicada, a fazia querer correr as unhas por toda a extensão até deixar marcas, o cabelo tão impossivelmente negro e brilhante que fazia surgir nela o impulso de enrolá-lo em seu punho e puxá-lo até subjugar a dona a sua vontade, os lábios pecaminosamente vermelhos que ela tinha lhe deixavam ansiando para descobrir o gosto que teriam, os olhos, olhos tão negros que a deixavam assustada e sem ar toda vez que se ligavam aos seus através do espaço que as separavam, sempre que os olhares se encontravam, Hermione sabia que a cantora sabia exatamente o motivo dela vir ali toda maldita sexta-feira sem falta, ela a encararia por alguns poucos segundos com uma intensidade avassaladora e então daria aquele maldito sorriso safado que sempre deixava Hermione com as pernas bambas.

– O de sempre? – Perguntou-lhe o barman com um sorriso gentil, aquilo a deixou mais frustrada ainda, que tipo de criatura patética ela tinha se tornado? Indo a bares sozinha para ficar babando em uma pessoa da qual ela nem mesmo teria coragem de se aproximar.

– Sim. – Respondeu ela educadamente, afinal, o homem não tinha culpa de seus infortúnios. Ele rapidamente lhe entregou o drink habitual e tornou a ocupar-se com outra coisa, Hermione já estava com o canudo a meio caminho da boca quando _ela_ entrou no palco, usava um vestido de aparência cara, que moldava-se tão bem ao seu corpo que deveria ser pecado, verde como o veneno, a cor ficava espetacular nela, Hermione tinha de admitir, não havia banco e ela percebeu que a morena hoje cantaria em pé acompanhada pelo som do piano ao fundo, aquilo a deixou com a garganta seca obrigando-a a tomar um grande gole da bebida.

 **~x~**

 _ **It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
~x~**_

A melodia era suave e arrastada, combinava terrivelmente bem com a voz levemente rouca dela, o som a envolvia como uma névoa, adormecendo seu juízo, Hermione notou que aqueles olhos tão negros não deixavam os seus nem mesmo por um segundo, como se a mulher estivesse dedicando aquela canção à ela, aquilo a deixou fervendo por dentro, as pernas fraquejando diante da força daquele olhar abrasador.

 _ **~x~**_

 _ **Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew**_

 _ **~x~**_

O mais estranho naquilo tudo, era que ela jamais havia imaginado se envolver com outra garota antes, ainda por cima uma garota como aquela, que tinha a palavra perigo escrita na testa. A cantora era tão diferente dela como a lua é diferente do sol, Hermione sempre havia vivido num mundo de preto e branco, onde as coisas podem apenas ser certas ou erradas, onde nada existia no meio, onde havia regras as quais ela deveria seguir para que a vida corresse sem inconveniências e ela continuasse sendo a boa garota que fora criada para ser, a cantora, no entanto, parecia ser o perfeito estereótipo de uma garota má, em sua aparência e em seus gestos estavam tudo o que os pais de Hermione lhe alertaram para ficar longe, mas que agora inevitavelmente lhe atraía como a gravidade.

Quando ela era pequena e seus pais a levavam a igreja para ouvir os ensinamentos do Senhor, algo que sempre chamara sua atenção era o conceito de céu, para uma Hermione de sete anos, o céu era um lugar aonde ela poderia comer todos os doces que quisesse e passar horas brincando com seus livros de colorir. Com o passar dos anos, esse conceito evoluiu e mudou ainda muitas vezes, assim como a própria Hermione, que no momento não se preocupava mais em ser uma boa garota a não ser que o céu fosse nos braços daquela cantora que a olhava com toda a malícia do mundo contida naqueles olhos que gritavam promessas indecentes. Hermione agora achava que seu paraíso seriam os lábios daquela garota má.

– Pansy Parkinson. – Disse uma voz divertida a qual ela tardiamente percebeu pertencer ao barman, ela continuava a olhar para ele com uma expressão confusa quando ele acrescentou: – O nome da cantora é Pansy Parkinson. – Hermione apenas acenou em agradecimento pela informação e voltou sua atenção novamente para o palco onde Pansy derramava as notas finais da canção, olhando tão intensamente para ela no fim que Hermione achou que fosse sufocar. Pansy saiu abruptamente do palco quebrando o contato visual e ela finalmente pôde voltar a puxar o ar que seus pulmões tão desesperadamente reclamavam.

– Senhorita, me acompanhe, por favor. – Pediu a voz gentil da moça que tocava em seu ombro em um gesto para chamar sua atenção.

– Como? – Perguntou Hermione um tanto confusa, a mente ainda nublada pelos efeitos daquele olhar.

– A senhorita Parkinson deseja vê-la. – Explicou a moça, gesticulando para que Hermione a seguisse. Mais tarde, ela poderia se recriminar por ter seguido a moça tão rapidamente, mas no momento, a única coisa na qual ela conseguia pensar era no fato de que a cantora queria vê-la. Elas seguiram até o que parecia ser um camarim, a julgar pela enorme penteadeira cheia de itens de maquiagem e pelo espelho enorme rodeado de lâmpadas acopladas que a fazia pensar nas divas dos anos 60, a moça se despediu dizendo que Pansy logo estaria ali e fechou a porta, Hermione permitiu-se uma breve observação do espaço para que pudesse acalmar um pouco os próprios nervos, não queria parecer desesperada nem nada, ainda mais quando pensava no quanto a cantora sempre parecia segura de si, se movendo pelo local como se fosse a dona de tudo. Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo som da porta sendo aberta, revelando a cantora pela qual andava tão obcecada nos últimos tempos.

– Olá. – Cumprimentou ela com um sorriso malicioso ao fechar a porta.

– Olá. – Respondeu Hermione com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu.

– Eu estava te esperando há algum tempo, hoje eu finalmente perdi a paciência. – Explicou a cantora. – Qual é o seu nome? – Questionou ela, a curiosidade brilhando nos olhos.

– Hermione.

– Hermione... – Pronunciou ela, como se testasse, o nome nos lábios dela soava perfeito, como se sua voz acariciasse cada sílaba, enquanto ela se movia até uma proximidade quase perigosa. – Nome interessante, me diga Hermione, você é tão interessante quanto seu nome? – Perguntou ela deslizando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço de Hermione até parar na clavícula esquerda, ela esboçou novamente aquele sorriso safado quando percebeu que havia deixado a garota ofegante com apenas aquele simples toque e que não conseguiria uma resposta imediatamente devido a falta de fôlego dela. – Acho que vamos ter que descobrir não é mesmo? – Perguntou a cantora novamente enquanto brincava com os botões da blusa de Hermione ensaiando o movimento de abri-los enquanto olhava diretamente para a garota, pedindo-lhe permissão com o olhar, permissão esta que ela prontamente cedeu, ansiosa por mais contato entre sua pele e as mãos de Pansy, que prontamente a conduziram até que ela estivesse sentada sobre a penteadeira, derrubando várias coisas no processo.

A dita blusa logo jazia no chão, com o sutiã de renda azul clara logo lhe fazendo companhia, os lábios de Pansy deixando uma trilha de fogo do pescoço até os seios, um ocasional roçar de dentes ou a carícia do hálito da morena sobre sua pele a deixando a beira do colapso, quando as mãos de Pansy se perderam por debaixo de sua saia, a sanidade de Hermione se perdeu junto, gemidos e suspiros incontroláveis e a maneira como a cantora usava sua boca implacável para sugar um dos seios, a sensação de ter os dedos dela dentro de si, a força com a qual ela segurava seu cabelo pela nuca com a outra mão, deixando o acesso ao pescoço livre para que ela pudesse deixar suas marcas, era esmagador. Ela estava à beira do ápice quando sentiu os dedos e a boca de Pansy lhe deixando, enquanto esta a encarava com um olhar cheio de malícia e divertimento, logo depois colocando na boca os dois dedos que estiveram dentro de Hermione, os chupando com um leve gemido, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela, se possível, Hermione achou que poderia entrar em combustão apenas com aquela imagem a sua frente.

– Positivamente deliciosa, Hermione. – Declarou Pansy ainda sem libertá-la da intensidade de seu olhar. – Me diga, você sabe o meu nome? – Perguntou ela casualmente, como se estivesse falando do tempo em uma conversa casual em uma sala de espera qualquer ao invés de estar com uma garota seminua e completamente excitada e desejosa a sua mercê.

– P-pansy. – Gaguejou ela.

– Ótimo, esse é o nome que você vai gemer hoje. – Afirmou a morena com um ar de arrogância maliciosa e Hermione teria argumentado contra aquela petulância toda, se não tivesse sido atacada pela sensação da língua da garota em seu sexo. Era tudo que ela poderia ter esperado e ainda mais, o paraíso era definitivamente a língua de Pansy Parkinson.

Uma das mãos de Pansy apertava sua coxa de um jeito que com certeza deixaria marcas, mas a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo era nublada pela sensação da língua da cantora a penetrando, do fogo que corria em suas veias e a fazia investir contra o rosto dela quase que inconscientemente, desesperada por mais fricção, por mais contato, a morena pareceu entender exatamente o que ela precisava deslizando novamente seus dedos para dentro dela, mais forte dessa vez, o tempo parecia suspenso, como se aquilo tudo pudesse estar durando uma eternidade ou apenas alguns segundos, Hermione já não conseguia segurar uma linha coerente de pensamento.

– Pansy... Mais... – Ofegou a garota num tom estrangulado e desesperado, o fogo se construía lento e agonizante dentro dela, uma explosão esperando para acontecer, os olhos fechados com tanta força que ela temeu jamais conseguir abri-los novamente, era demais, ela estava caindo pelo precipício.

– Venha para mim, Hermione. – Sussurrou Pansy contra sua boca, a língua dançando sobre seus lábios, um pedido para que os abrisse, um pedido que ela atendeu, sentindo o gosto peculiar de sua própria essência e a força que era a garota má que fez seu mundo explodir em mil pedaços e seus olhos serem cegados momentaneamente pela forte luz branca enquanto um meio gemido meio grito escapava de seus lábios no ápice de seu deleite.

– Pansy... Eu... – Iniciou ela ainda meio grogue pelos efeitos do pós-orgasmo, na verdade não saberia bem o que iria dizer, obrigado? Soaria patético. Foi a melhor transa que já tive? Igualmente ridículo e Pansy provavelmente já teria percebido isso.

– Até sexta-feira. – Disse ela calando a outra com o dedo indicador pressionado sobre seus lábios, a cantora parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na mente de Hermione e a confusão na qual ela se encontrava, dando-lhe um último beijo cheio de promessas e deixando-a com sua confusão, dando-lhe o espaço que ela claramente precisava para pensar sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido. Talvez, Pansy Parkinson não fosse uma garota tão má assim.

* * *

Comentar não dói, amiguinhos.

;)


End file.
